


"See Something You Like?"

by naptime_nan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a flirt, Lance is a tease, Lances ass is the best, M/M, keith is pining, klance, klance kiss, lowkey smut, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naptime_nan/pseuds/naptime_nan
Summary: The Squads out shopping and Lance and Keith end up on their own. Lance takes too long and Keith gives up browsing and just watches Lance, or more specifically his ass. Lance, being the charming guy we all know and love, likes to put on a show for him.bit wordy, slow burn, a lil smut? iNtEnSe makeout at the endThis is set on the planet/moon thingy that Voltron found the Space Mall in the 7th ep of season 2
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	"See Something You Like?"

The lions all landed gently onto the swap moon, already able to hear the chit-chat of shoppers comming and going from the giant Space Mall. 

The group had found many other planets that had similar malls and shopping centres, many bigger than this one, but they always chose to return to this piticular one for sentimental reasons. It was an unspoken rule, but as long as Kaltenecker The Cow was around, this place will always be a favourite destination for the paladins when they found themselevs some free time. 

"Finally! I was beging to get travel sick-that journey felt much more rougher than it usually did!" Hunk exclaimed, the first one out of his lion. 

The other choruses their agreement, it had been rougher than usual; a lot more asteriods and comets whizzing about than normal. 

"But its probably nothing to worry about, just a bit of turbulance!" Shiro said. 

"Shiro you sound like an air-hostess." Pidge commented, earning a few laughs. 

"Guys hurry up!" Lance was already heading towards tho mall, speed walking in his excitement to get there. "I need so many things and were all probably going to get called away to rescue some civilisations or somthing as soon as i get to the good stores!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, "You could at least pretend you like saving people Lance," Pidge sighed. 

"Well of course I do, but every disney prince hero needs some pick-me-ups every once in a while!" 

They arrived at the entrance of the mall and discussed who was going where and when to meet up again. Hunk had already arranged to meet up with a group of new chefs who worked there, Pidge was going in search of a tech-y place, Keith was obviously going back to the store that specialised in types of knives (thankfully, the knife sales man who had tried to steal Keiths knife had long since disappeared after doing some dodgy trades) and Lance was to browse through the clothes shops. 

"What about you shiro?" 

"I dont really know. Somehow, Ive never managed to have a proper look around this place. I think ill just go for a wander, find a nice cafe, sit down and relax with a good latté. If this place even does Earth Drinks." 

"They do everything!" Lance was pleased to say. "Well meet back here in, lets say two vargas (hours)?"

"Sure," Everyone chorused, and went their separate ways. 

After about half an hour, 30 dobashes, Lance was excitedly examining a colourful jacket he had found in the sale when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Lance?" 

He turned around to see Keith standing there, looking rather glum. 

"Are you lost? This is definatley not that whacko knife store of yours," Lance tried to joke. 

"No, the store is shut. No sign of the owner. No-one has seen him in a while." 

"So, you thought you'd finally go shopping for some half decent clothes?" 

Keiths faced frowned in distgust, "Ew no, i hate shopping. I just saw you in here and i can't be arsed to find the others." 

Lance laughed, "So you thought you'd join me? You cant even stand me when you're forced to get along with me, nevermind willingly spend time with me!" 

Shrugging, Keith passively said, "I dont hate you, you know." 

Lance burst out laughing. "Of course you! You always poke fun of everything that i do or like!" 

Slightly angry, Keith asked, "Give me an example of when I've ever said something along those lines! Its always you who bullys me!"

Subdued, Lance mumbles, "I hardly bully you, just a bit of fun, but you're welcome to join my search for a new wardrobe!"

Keith nodded before turning away. "I guess I better look for a seat, I know from past shopping trips you like to take your time when you're spending." 

Lance shopped, and Keith sat, both in a comfortable silence. Lance occasionally asked Keith "What do you think of this?" and then showed him various items of clothing. Keith always shrugged. Soon, Keith had to give up his seat as Lance moved away to a different side of the shop. Here there wasn't any seats, or even the stools that the sales-persons use to help put out stuff. Akwardly, he stood behind Lance, shuffiling along wherever he moved. 

Another half hour of this silence, Keith finally began to relax. Whenever he was around Lance, he instantly was on edgde, and Keith did not want to know why, scared of the answer. He leaned back on a rail behind him, and took a moment to appreciate Lances back view. 

He was wearing a slim-fit, pale blue, plain t-shirt, that hugged his body and showed off his muscles. Lance may have a slim frame, but he was built. Keith couldnt help but let his eyes trail downwards. The denim jeans that lance wore, skinny of coure, also hugged his body, and perfectly displayed the curve of Lances round ass. God damn, that boy was perfect. Not that Keith would admit that, but you could tell that his long legs were toned even through the denim. 

Keith had zoned out the past few mintes, dobashas, and didn't notice Lance watching him fully check Lance out out in the corner of his eye.

"Like what you see?" Lance said without turning around, making Keith jump and blush. 

"Uhm, w-what are you t-talking about?" He stuttered out of surprise. 

"Sweetie," Lance cooed, turning around to caress Keiths face. "You're chisled face has gone as red as your lion." 

Keith shoved Lances hand away and muttered "Shuttup." Looking away and crossing his arms. 

"Follow me this way, I need to go try on some stuff." Lance began to saunter away, purposefully wiggling his hips more than usual. 

In his hands he carried a large collection of clothes and went into the changing rooms. There weren't seats in there either, so Keith leaned against a walll. 

Lance swished the curtain shut, but poked his out to say, "Now no peaking, sweetheart!" 

Keith just rolled his eyes and prayed his face would remain clear. 

Soon, although it felt like an eternity, Lance had tried on several different outfits, each time comming out and striking a pose, and asking Keith for his opinion. Keith struggled not to blush as he gave his usual monotone response. In all honesty, Lanace looked amazing in everything. Next he came out supporting a pair of black ripped denim jeans, that he looked absaloutly killer in. He still had on the white v-neck and leather ajcket from the last outfit, the tag hanging over the shoulder. 

It took all Keith's will power not to let his jaw drop, but the couldnt help oggling as Lance did a 360 turn. 

"I've got ripped jeans, and I've got black jeans, but I dont have black ripped jeans-yet! Whaddya think?" He stuck a pose with one of his leggs bent and the other with the hip jutting out. 

"T-they're fine." Keith stuttered, struggling to remain calm. 

Lance clapped his hands. "Thats the nicest thing you've said all day! You love them! Oh, i just haaaaaave to get a picture in this outfit!" 

Running bcak into the cubicle to grab his phone he walked towards the mirror. Just as he was about to to take the picture, he dropped his phone. 

It was quite obvious that he purposefully dropped his phone too. Looking back over his shoulder to make sure Keith was watching, he slowly, teasingly bent down to pick it up. Bending from the hip, run his hand down and up his leg, purposefully trying to get a reaction from Keith. 

And it was working too, when Lance looked around at him, Keith was bright red and gulped. 

When Lance had posed previously, Keith had not managed to see the full extent of the rips in the jeans. He now realised that lance must have picked them up from the ladies section; there was smallish rip just under one of the buttcheeks, that showed enough perfectly tan skin of Lances to make Keith start to panic. 

"Why are you blushing so much, Keith?" Lance asked innocently, batt his eye lashes. 

"NoImNot." Keith replied too fast to be convinving. 

Lance walked towards him. "You where looking at my ass. What? Is there something on it-are these jeans already ruined before i even buy them?" Turning around and bend over just enough to stick out his ass, he asked pleadingly, "Please Keith will you wipe it off?" 

Keith could not believe that Lance had the audacity. I mean, Pidge had told Keith that Lance apparently liked him, but that was because Pidge read Keith's diary and discovered Keith's feelings and just wanted to be nice obviously. Lance flirted with everybody. He wasn't special. Although he had never gone this far with his 'harmless flirting' before. 

"Keith?" Lance almost wiggled his ass at him. 

"Lance what the fUCK are you trying to do?!" Keith burtst out. 

Lance turned around, and took another step closer. "I know you're too chicken to do anything yourself so I thought I'd help move things along." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about "

"Of course not," He took another step closer. "How does the vine go? Werre just to bros, chillin' in an empty changing room." 

Keith looked around. It was empty. Had Lance been planning this? trying on so many outfits, waiting until they were the last ones in the changing rooms? The sneaky little brat. 

Looking into Lances royal blue eyes, he barely felt Lances arms wrap around his own neck, pulling them closer. 

He barely felt anything as the two silently leaned closer together, titlting their heads. He didnt realise he'd close his eyes either.

But he did realise when Lances lips touched his. He definitely felt the explosion in his stomach, on his lips, everywhere Lance touched. 

Lances broke away after a hot few seconds. 

"Finally," He whispered. 

Keith rolled his eyes, and put his hands onances waist, pushing him against the wall. "I may have took a while to actually kiss, but don't think we're stopping now," And pressed his own mouth against Lances. They both opened up almost immediately, tounges dancing. 

/Meanwhile/

"Hey Shiro, isn't that Lances favourite shop?" Pidge pointed out. 

"Oh yeah , definitaly!" Hunk confirmed. 

"Well, we better go check in there for him, and then try to find Keith" Shiro moved into the store, the group splitting up to search for their lost friend. 

"Where Lance is, we'll find Keith though, dont worry about losing him." Pidge muttered. They overheard Shiro asking the lazy looking purple boy if he had seen Lance, describing him to him. 

"Oh yeah, him and some emo lookin' dude are in the changing rooms. Been there a while. The brown haired one had a big pile of clothes." 

"Thank you!" Shiro rushed in the direction of the changing room, closely followed by Pidge and Hunk. They rounded the corner to see a sight indeed. Lance had his legs wrapped around Keith's middle, pressed against the wall by said boy, furiously making out with him. You could almost here Keith moaning. 

"OH MY SOUFFLÉ! MY INNOCENCE! IM RUINED!" Hunk explaimed dramatically. 

Both boys yelped in shock, Keith jumping away, dropping Lance, who just managed to pick himself up before a hard landing. Keith frantically tried to fix his hair, and trying to hide something else hard. He was bright red. Lance just smoothed down his hiked up shirt and looked cool as a cucumber, barely blushing.

"Are we late?" He asked. 

"Only buy nearly 45 dobashas!" Shiro exclaimed. "You didnt even answer youre phone!" 

"Well, Shiro," Pidge began, smugly folding their arms and pushing their glasses up their nose. "I think Lance and Keith have been a tad...preoccupied." 

Keith turned even more bright red. "Shutt up Pidge!"

Lance just laughed. "Well team, sorry to have missed you're calss but I was doing something far more exciting." Hunk high- fived him. 

"Congrats man! Finally!" 

"You all knew?!" 

"Dude, literally anyone could see you too fancy each other. You're just clueless and Lances idea of flirting is bullying you until you marry him." Pidge explained.

"Yeah it was totally obvious"

"Saw it comming for a while now" Hunk and shiro agreed. 

"OH MY GOD!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> First wrote on the 28/10/18  
> Edited on the 12/11/18  
> Actually posted on AO3 5/4/20


End file.
